


While I Breathe, I Hope

by wooperskai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, Demon/Human Relationships, F/F, Heavy Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/pseuds/wooperskai
Summary: As a last resort to stop the demon's rampage, Exorcist Momo performed the forbidden blood contract to seal Mina's powers, binding their souls together. Now, Momo and Mina live out their lives together as human and demon.But the clock has already begun to move.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	1. Solis Occasum

**Author's Note:**

> TW // violence and blood but nothing too graphic
> 
> Chapter Title: The Setting of the Sun
> 
> This fic is the result of what happens when you read too much manga during quarantine. Please correct me if the Latin I use is incorrect.
> 
> Enjoy :>

Momo was surrounded by fire.

The flames engulfed everything. Trees burned uncontrollably and the once lush fields of grass were reduced to blackened ash. Lifeless bodies laid on the ground. The sickening smell of burnt flesh hung in the air.

Momo was on one knee, hissing in pain. Her entire left arm suffered from severe third-degree burns and several of her ribs were broken. Black, suffocating smoke burned her lungs as she struggled to breath.

Most of her comrades have fallen. If anyone was alive, she did not know who or where they were in this sea of fire.

Momo was alone.

She froze in place, paralyzed with fear, as a malevolent demon emerged through a wall of fire. The demon's wings spread apart menacingly, fanning the flames in such away it formed a path for itself.

The demon appeared to be female from the way they were clad in a black one-piece bodysuit made of otherworldly material that reminded Momo of leather armor. The demon had raven black hair that ended below the waist and pointed black horns that curled forward. Through those long locks of hair, the demon peered down at her with scarlet red eyes full of malice.

Momo was going to die but she didn't want that.

She couldn't die.

Not yet.

Out of desperation, Momo chose to perform the most forbidden ritual among Exorcists.

As the demon charged at her, Momo bit harshly into the pad of her right thumb till she drew blood. Then she curled her hand into a fist before pressing her bloody palm against the center of the demon's chest.

Momo swiftly uttered the incantation under her breath.

Then everything went black.

~~~

When Momo regained consciousness, she was bedridden in The Monastery's hospital wing in a patient gown. Her left arm was completely bandaged and she could feel bandages around her torso as well. Her body ached all over and her throat was as dry as a desert.

"Momo, you're awake!"

Momo's eyes darted to the left to see Jihyo carrying bandages and medical supplies to her bed. Jihyo looked exhausted, dark bags under her eyes, but that didn't stop her usual bright smile from coming through. "J-Jihyo…" Momo rasped. Her voice sounded rough and scratchy to her ears. She didn't recognize her own voice.

Jihyo set down the supplies she was holding on the nightstand beside Momo's bed before grabbing a glass of water for Momo to drink. "I was about to swab a new coating of ointment over your burns and change your bandages."

Momo gulped down the water in a matter of seconds. The cold water was refreshing to her throat and could feel it beginning to rehydrate. "How long was I out for?"

"A week," Jihyo answered quietly.

Momo bit down harshly on her chapped, lower lip. "And the others?"

"They–" Jihyo was cut off by the sound of the wooden double doors opening. Two women entered the hospital wing and were surprised to see Momo awake. "Sister Sunmi! Sister Yubin!" Jihyo uttered in surprise.

Sunmi and Yubin exchanged grim looks. "Jihyo, we need to speak to Momo in private," Sunmi said.

"I was about to change her bandages," Jihyo began.

Sunmi shot a pointed look at Jihyo. "This is an urgent matter. Please understand."

Jihyo fidgeted in place, hesitating, but nodded her head. "Yes, ma'am." She reluctantly left Momo's side and excused herself, bowing to her superiors before closing the wooden doors behind her.

Momo was left alone with Sunmi and Yubin, each woman taking a seat beside her bed. "I know why you want to talk to me," Momo confessed, smiling at them weakly. For what she did, she expected them to be angry with her.

Instead, Momo saw nothing but grave sadness in their eyes.

"You performed a blood contract with the demon," Sunmi stated simply, almost robotically, because it was protocol. "That's a forbidden ritual." Sunmi paused to take a deep breath. "However, because of what you did, you managed to subdue the demon and stop its destruction from spreading. We were able to contain and put out the wildfire it caused. You saved a lot of innocent civilians who would have died that night, and I will use that fact and many more as rebuttal for the case the Order has placed against you for performing the blood contract."

Yubin stepped in to add. “However, you do know what the consequences are for performing the blood contract, right?”

Momo’s smile did not falter. “I know.” She placed a hand over her heart and clutched the fabric of her gown.

Sunmi gave her an empathetic stare. "The clock has begun ticking."

"I know…" Momo whispered, then added even more softly. "Where is the demon? I want to see them."

After Jihyo returned to the hospital wing to reapply the necessary ointments and changed her bandages, Momo brushed her blonde hair till she was presentable and changed back into her usual Exorcist attire. The outfit resembled nuns of old but with design changes to improve functionality and mobility. A cross of pure silver hung around her neck. If she were on a mission, she would be armed with her dual revolvers tucked into her holsters around the waist with ammo and bottles of holy water, but within the walls of The Monastery, there was no need.

Deep underground was a large cobblestone dungeon with multiple rooms that were made to perform exorcisms of possessed humans, other living things, or to contain other malevolent spirits. To seal their powers, the highest level of charms and holy spells were casted inside and outside of every cell.

In the most lower dungeon was the demon Momo sought.

When Momo opened the silver gate leading to the demon's cell, she found the demon's wrists chained and bound together overhead while it was slumped to the cold, stone floor.

The demon lifted its head and bore its crimson gaze into Momo's own, growling through barred teeth.

Momo realized how different the demon's appearance was.

It no longer had its menacing wings sprouting from its back and the horns on the side of its head were gone. If it weren't for the eyes and the pointed ears peaking out from beneath its ebony hair, Momo would have mistaken the demon for a human, specifically a woman from the curves on its body.

Despite its hostility, Momo felt pity towards the demon, clutching her heart once again. She knelt down before the demon and whispered. "You're in pain, aren't you?"

It began to quiet down, staring and breathing softly.

"I can feel it. Your pain," Momo murmured as she reached out to push aside its hair with her uninjured hand. She found the demon to be beautiful.

Momo found _her_ to be beautiful.

"You can feel it too, can't you?" she continued whispering. "You and I… we're connected now." The demon continued to wordlessly stare at Momo. "Do you have a name?"

Again, the demon remained silent, raspy breaths sounding from her throat. Momo's initial fear of the demon subsided the longer they sat in silence together, but as time continued to tick away, Momo began losing any hope of being able to communicate with the demon.

Just when Momo stood up to leave the cell, she heard the demon muttering quietly, but loud enough for Momo to hear the words that left the demon's lips.

"Mina… My name is Mina."

~~

"You can't be serious! You're allowing that demon to stay here at The Monastery? On holy grounds?!" Jaebum spat angrily.

"The Order has reviewed Exorcist Momo's case and has come to the decision to delay her execution and place her under observation for a period of time in order to determine her fate. As Momo's superior and the head of this monastery, The Order has given me full jurisdiction over this matter and I give Momo and Mina permission to stay," Sister Sunmi calmly answered. Her tone was an unsettling contrast to the hardened glare she was throwing at the young man.

"You're calling the demon by name?" Jaebum cringed in disgust. "Absolute blasphemy coming from a sister from the church."

A large man with broad shoulders stepped in. His attire consisted of black slacks and a black cloak, a single silver cross hanging by his neck. His jaw was tightened looking at Jaebum.

"You will watch your tongue, Exorcist Jaebum," Minister Taecyeon commanded. His voice boomed loudly in the enclosed room, making even Jaebum shudder from intimidation.

"Yes, sir," Jaebum muttered but provided no apology to Sister Sunmi.

"You are dismissed. You're handling Bang Chan's and Felix's training today to prepare them for their graduation exam," Minister Taecyeon ordered.

Jaebum said nothing more and dipped his head. Before exiting the room, he threw a spiteful glare in Sister Sunmi's direction.

Minister Taecyeon sighed once the doors closed. "As his superior, I apologize on his behalf."

Sister Sunmi shook her head slowly. "It's alright. I'm aware of Jaebum's strong hatred for demons. It wasn't long ago he lost his mother to a wolf possessed by an enraged evil spirit. I hope he soon realizes that animosity of his could cloud his judgement in the future."

"We should be concerned though. There is no doubt that there are others who share Jaebum's feelings on the matter. You should prepare for any protests that may arise."

"I have no intentions on rectifying my decision. I will not allow anyone to harm Momo or Mina."

"What will you do if Momo starts showing signs?" Minister Taecyeon posed with a cocked brow.

Sister Sunmi took a long, deep breath.

"If it comes down to it, then I will handle the situation accordingly and allow The Order to do what's necessary."

~~~

_Three Months Later_

"Momo, wake up!"

Momo whined when she felt her blanket disappear from her body and shivered from the cool, morning air. When she managed to open her eyes, she saw Jihyo frowning down at her with utter disproval. "Five more minutes, Jihyo…"

"No," Jihyo answered curtly and rolled the blanket into a ball before throwing it at Momo's face. "You were supposed to be up an hour ago. Mina has already gone through half of your morning chores. You better thank her or else she's going to tear you apart."

That was enough for Momo to immediately bolt upright. "Oh no."

"Oh yes," Jihyo confirmed, nodding grimly.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Jihyo watched in amusement as Momo scrambled out of bed to get dressed, whining childishly as she did so. When Momo was finished, Jihyo glanced down at her wristwatch with a lopsided grin. "Wow. You got dressed in less than five minutes. Impressive. Maybe I should get into the habit of threatening you with Mina."

"Don't you dare, Jihyo!" Momo whined for the nth time while swiftly brushing her hair. She set down her brush in front of her vanity mirror and patted down her hair several times before dashing out her bedroom door. "I'm off!"

"Momo, you didn't even make your bed!" Jihyo scolded loudly but from the echo of Momo's boots, the latter was long gone. Jihyo let out a resigned sigh and shrugged her shoulders. "That girl, I swear…"

"Sister Jihyo?"

Jihyo turned to Momo's door to find Sister Yubin standing at its frame. "Yes?"

"Sister Sunmi has requested you in her study to give your monthly report," Yubin explained.

Jihyo tentatively pressed her lips together and gave Yubin a curt nod.

"Of course. I'll be there shortly."

~~~

When Momo found Mina, Mina raised a soggy, wet mop to her face and glared fiercely at Momo. " _You_ …" Mina hissed.   
  
Momo quickly clapped her hands together and bowed. "I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR SLEEPING IN!" Mina ignored her cries and jabbed the mop head closer, causing Momo to cry out again and jerk away so her clothes wouldn't be stained by dirty, soapy mop water.

"The Sisters interrupted my morning reading and cup of earl grey tea to start on the chores _you_ were assigned to do," Mina continued as she glowered at Momo. "What's worse is that these _gremlins_ aren't making mopping any easier!"

Momo looked behind Mina to find a pack of three children standing behind her, two of them snickering mischievously while the third (and much taller) one blinking innocently.

The Monastery where Momo lived was one of the several branches across the country where servants and Exorcists of The Order resided. Momo's was one of the few where it also had a separate building connected to the main cathedral that housed orphans.

Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and Tzuyu were the infamous trio of orphans that enjoyed causing mischief around The Monastery. All three were only five years old but were a handful to deal with when the three of them were together, which was very often. Chaeyoung and Dahyun were unabashedly proud of annoying the adults while it was common of Tzuyu to feign innocence when it was evident that she enjoyed teasing the adults just as much. Despite the frequent scoldings and occasional time-outs, the tiny trio were harmless children that were having fun and relished in their innocence.

Since Mina’s arrival, the three of them have taken a strong liking to her. It was an endearing sight to see the girls play with Mina, even if it meant pestering her. Despite their mischievous natures, Momo knew Mina appreciated that the trio didn't care that Mina was a demon and were more welcoming compared to how the other residents of The Monastery treated her.

"Girls, please don't bother Mina while she's doing chores. She’s already mad as is,” Momo begged, intentionally averting her eyes from Mina's deadly stare and scooped Chaeyoung into her arms. Chaeyoung giggled as she clung to Momo while Dahyun and Tzuyu happily ran towards Momo and hid behind her legs.

"But she's so fun when she's mad!" Chaeyoung said as she happily clapped her hands.

"Burn in hell," Mina responded flatly with a narrowed glare.

All three children gasped simultaneously and pointed at Mina.

"She said a bad word!" Chaeyoung shouted accusingly.

"Bad word, bad word~, " Dahyun sang while giggling.

"Bad," Tzuyu repeated simply.

Mina glared harder at the girls before shifting her attention to Momo. Momo flinched when she felt the invisible daggers shooting out from Mina's eyes and set Chaeyoung back down on the ground. "O-Okay, girls. No more playing around. Mina and I really need to finish our chores–"

"You mean _your_ chores–" Mina sharply interjected.

_"My_ chores…" Momo glumly corrected herself but soon straightened her posture. "I know you three have morning lessons. Go on now before your instructor scolds you all again."

"Momo is right, you guys," Tzuyu spoke up.

Dahyun grumbled and placed her hands behind her head. "I guess so. I don't want to be suspended from snack time again."

"We'll play with you later!" Chaeyoung waved at Mina while she walked away with Dahyun and Tzuyu.

"Please don't," was Mina's deadpanned answer, which only made the trio giggle so loud that their laughter echoed in the spacious hallway.

When they were finally alone, Momo gently took the mop from Mina and smiled at her. "I really am sorry. Let me finish the rest."

Mina blinked slowly then averted her gaze. "Dummy. This hallway is the last one that needs to be clean."

"You seriously cleaned all of the East Wing?!" Momo sputtered in disbelief to which Mina simply nodded.

"You sleep too much," Mina remarked slowly. "I've noticed you've been sleeping more lately.”

"What can I say? I do love my beauty sleep!" Momo formed a ‘V’ with her hands and tucked her chin in between them, batting her eyelashes at Mina.

But Mina wasn’t humoring her, and instead, whispered softly. “Is it because of the contract?"

Momo straightened her poster then simply gave Mina a smile. "It's not. I promise."

~~~

Jihyo entered Sunmi's study and slid her typed-out report across the desk and quietly stood straight with her hands behind her back. Sunmi slowly but thoroughly scanned through every documentation. Aside for soft, droning sound of the wind that was blowing into the room and rustling of the curtains, silence hung in the air.

After taking several more minutes to re-read the report, Sunmi finally released a suppressed breath and took off her glasses in order to massage her temples. Once she regained her composure, Sunmi pushed her glasses back on and folded her hands on top of Jihyo's report.

"You're absolutely certain of your findings, Sister Jihyo?" Sunmi pressed carefully.

"Yes, Sister," Jihyo promptly responded then gave Sunmi a puzzled look. "Exorcist Momo has shown no signs of turning into a demon during her 90 day confinement to Monastery grounds and suspension from Exorcist duties. It's good news, isn't it? The Order has no choice but to reconsider Momo’s execution. Right?" When Sunmi remained silent, Jihyo continued. "Others haven't detected anything out of the ordinary from Momo. It's not only me being biased because Momo's my friend."

"Truthfully, I haven't either," Sunmi conceded. "However, that's precisely what's troubling me. Do you remember your history as to why blood contracts are forbidden?"

"Back when Exorcists were first established, there were rogues who didn't follow the commandments that were decreed by The Order and used the demons they contracted with for their own selfish desires," Jihyo explained seamlessly, recalling all her lessons. "According to all documented records, every Exorcist that had a blood contract with a demon eventually had their souls devoured by the demon soul they were bound to, and thus, turned into a demon themselves due to the corruption in their hearts. Then the contract became void and the contracted demon was freed.”

Sunmi nodded in approval. "That is correct."

"But Momo hasn't exhibited any signs of corruption. That should be a good sign right?”

"What if her selflessness and kindness ultimately leads her to her demise?"

A feeling of dread shot down Jihyo's spine. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know the other side effect to a blood contract?" Sunmi asked with narrowed eyes.

"The Cursed Seal of a Contractor…" Jihyo muttered quietly. She had an unsettling hunch where the conversation was about to go.

Sunmi nodded solemnly, glancing down at all of the reports Jihyo has submitted. "Even if Momo doesn't turn to a demon, it doesn't change the fact that a human soul and a demon soul cannot coexist in the same host. Mina's soul is slowly but surely devouring Momo's soul, and while this is simply a hypothesis, but what if Momo's relatively pure soul is being devoured at a faster rate?" When Sunmi saw the grim look that crossed Jihyo's face, she added more gently. "So you've come to the same conclusion."

Jihyo bit down on her lip. "I was in charge of changing her bandages so I've seen the Contractor Seal. It is currently ten minutes past the hour."

Sunmi said nothing to the news and instead leaned back into her leather chair, reclining her head back. Changing the subject she said, "I've received a letter this morning that Sana has completed her mission at the Capitol and she's on her way back to The Monastery. She should return the day after tomorrow."

Jihyo hung her head and stared down at the floor. Sana had been sent on a difficult mission for four months. Due to the level of stealth required accomplish the mission, there have been little to no communication between Sana and The Monastery during the four-month period. As far as Jihyo knew, Sana was completely unaware of Momo's current condition.

"Sana is going to be so heartbroken," Jihyo whispered. "I know she's going to feel guilty… This was the first mission that ever separated Sana and Momo. The two of them were always together up until that point."

"Yes… However, I think it's best that Sana hears it from Momo herself," Sunmi answered solemnly. "It's a matter where we should not interfere."

~~~

Today was Friday. It was the day of the week where they were to travel to Nayeon's and Jeongyeon's farm to deliver supplies.

Mina had done her part and prepared Momo's horse, Lucky, for travel by attaching a wooden wagon to the horse's harness. She and Momo shared one horse since it was all The Monastery could spare at the moment. From what she has heard in passing, there have been an increase in malevolent-spiritual related incidents so more Exorcists have been deployed than usual, thus less horses available at the stables.

Mina recalled her first month at The Monastery. The halls were filled with priests, nuns, and other servants of The Church and The Order. Exorcists occupied the training halls and the yards prepared the cadets for their promotion into licensed Exorcists.

Every day, Mina received wary stares that held unsaid distrust and insults muttered under breaths whenever she walked through the halls. Not that Mina cared. She was a demon residing in a holy infrastructure. Her presence was far from wanted. The moment she was released from her prison cell, there was an uproar. Many protested Mina's residence in The Monastery, but once The Order stepped in, there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. Even if there was someone who wished for her demise, it would have been impossible to carry it out.

Because Mina was bound to Momo, and Momo was bound to Mina.

Their souls were intertwined.

Thus, neither could live without the other.

If either of them were killed while the contract was still intact, the other would meet the same fate.

As much as she hated the phrase, there was no denying Momo was Mina's saving grace. Momo was loved by everyone. It was that adoration that kept other Exorcists at bay because they didn't want to kill Momo in the process.

Mina stood in front of the door leading to Momo's quarters and gently knocked. "Momo? May I come in?"

"Go ahead!" Momo called from the other side.

Mina gingerly turned the doorknob and pushed on through, only for the sight to make her stomach churn.

Momo was in the process of wrapping a new set of bandages around her left arm, one end securely wrapped around the palm of her right hand and the other trapped between Momo's teeth, that Mina could see the scarred, reddened deformed skin that was normally hidden from sight.

And Mina's flames were the cause.

It was because of her Momo's arm would never heal properly or look the same ever again. It was because of her Momo's arm was perpetually numb, practically a miracle Momo was able to move her arm and fingers regardless of the severity of her burns.

The flames of a demon were different from normal fire. They burned hotter and lingered longer on whatever surface it comes into contact, and for human skin, it was absolutely detrimental. To protect her tender skin from outside infection and further damage, Momo's left arm was always bandaged from the shoulder down.

Mina didn't know when she started caring so much for this human. She assumed Momo would be the type of human that would treat the demons they contracted as a slave for her own personal desire, but Momo has done nothing but treat her as an equal. As an individual. Momo protected her from the passive hatred of the holy warriors and figureheads of The Monastery despite them being the people who raised Momo. Although Mina was the cause to Momo's permanent injuries, Momo still chose her over them.

How was Mina not supposed to feel an unbearable sense of guilt, especially when she had no memory of all the destruction and carnage she caused?

"You're staring at it again, Mina."

Mina snapped out of thoughts to find Momo gazing tenderly at her, now finished the binding of her arm. Her gaze flitted away from Momo's and walked across the room to grab Momo's large knapsack.

Momo stood up from her chair to Mina. "You know I can carry it. My arm isn't completely disabled and my right works just fine."

"I got it," Mina responded curtly and hoisted the knapsack onto her shoulders. She was about to head to the door when she felt Momo grab her hand using her un-bandaged hand, which sent a wave of warmth to course throughout her body. The contact never failed to make Mina's skin tingle but she did not know why.

"Hey. Look at me," Momo commanded in the firmest yet gentlest tone, a trademark of Momo's that Mina has learned. It made it difficult for Mina to refuse whatever Momo asked.

So Mina did as she was told and reluctantly met Momo's eyes again.

"My arm… I hold nothing against you for it. I've forgiven you."

Mina felt something indescribable swell inside her chest. It was suffocating, as if she was gasping for air. Her stomach churned uncomfortably in a manner that reminded her of the sensation when she fell from a great height. These feelings always happened whenever she was alone with Momo. It was foreign to her and while Mina didn't exactly hate whatever this feeling was, she wasn't sure how to process it.

"I know," Mina finally said and gently squeezed Momo's hand. "But allow me to carry the knapsack. We'll both load the wagon with the supplies together."

That was enough to satisfy Momo, and together, they walked side by side to the stables.

Mina sat beside Momo on the wagon while the latter was in charge of the horse's reigns. Nayeon's and Jeongyeon's farm was built on a plot of land a long ways away from where The Monastery stood and even further away from the nearest town. Since Momo was on temporary leave from her Exorcist duties, she offered to Sister Sunmi to deliver supplies to her friends every week. Naturally, Mina always joined in on the journey because of her ties to Momo.

Even though Momo was on leave and she could no longer properly wield her holy pistol in her left hand due to the long-term effects of her injuries, Momo was still a force to be reckoned with a single gun or her signature silver dagger in the event she needed to fight in close combat. She kept up with her training and discovered new methods and techniques that would compensate for her handicapped arm. However, there was only so much Momo could do to make up for the fact she was practically unable to use her arm for offense.

That was where Mina came in. Though the dirt path they took was uncommon for travelers, there were a couple of instances where bandits attacked them. Mina wore her demon armor that was made of metal from her realm that was lightweight but could not be pierced by normal iron weaponry. Most of her powers have been sealed by the contract, but Mina was still swift and strong, and served as Momo's shield, protecting her blind spot.

Momo mentioned offhand one day that the two of them made quite the team.

It made Mina smile.

After a peaceful, two hour ride, they made it to the farm. Jeongyeon was the first one to greet them once she finished scattering food for the chickens. Once Momo maneuvered and parked the wagon by the house, Jeongyeon placed a feed bag around the horse's neck as a reward for the journey.

Momo pulled her friend into a warm embrace. "I've missed you Jeongyeon."

Jeongyeon returned the gesture and closed her eyes. "I've missed you too. How are things at The Monastery?"

"Busy. Many of the Exorcists have been sent out to provide aid to other towns. We still have enough high-ranked Exorcists to protect the surrounding area and watch over the orphans." Momo paused and lowered her gaze dejectedly. "I do miss having Exorcists duties."

"Nayeon and I have been feeling the same way," Jeongyeon answered truthfully then flickered a quick sharp glance in Mina's direction. "But we're incapable of being Exorcists again."

Mina's ears pricked and she stiffened in place, but Momo chose to ignore the rising tension between them and kept the conversation flowing. "You seem well though. You're handling farm life very well."

That made Jeongyeon laugh and flash a sheepish smile. "I admit it's been fun and rewarding taking care of the animals while Nayeon tends to the garden. But I could never return to being an Exorcist if Nayeon won't be with me."

"I understand," Momo said, nodding solemnly.

“And what about you? Have you been feeling alright?” Jeongyeon pressed, briefly darting her eyes to Mina again.

Mina noticed and held back a growl that threatened to emerge from the back of her throat, but she felt Momo’s hand brushed her own before Momo stood between her and Jeongyeon.

“I’m alright, Jeong. I promise,” Momo assured her in the most convincing tone she could muster.

Jeongyeon hummed, unconvinced, but she accepted Momo’s answer nonetheless then proceeded to start grabbing the supplies from the wagon to bring inside the cottage.

Mina picked up a large bag of flour and turned to Momo. “I don’t think she’ll ever like me."

Momo smiled sympathetically at Mina then reached over to grab a container of lantern oil. "She will one day. She's warming up to you albeit very slowly."

"You call that 'warming up' to me?"

"Well… she did not have a dagger strapped to her waist today."

"… True."

After they finished unloading the remaining cargo, Momo offered to help Jeongyeon finish her remaining chores for the day by starting with feeding the cows and sheep. Deciding it was for the best, Mina stayed behind to wait for Momo to be finished.

On the farm was a very large oak tree that sat on a grassy hill that had a beautiful view of the land and forest that stretched beyond the borders of the farm. A stack of hay was placed until the tree to relax on. It was a favorite spot of Mina's. She felt at ease beneath the shade of the tree and quietly looked on the beauty of the vibrant, human world.

Mina sat on the stack of hay and leaned back into her hands. A cool, refreshing breeze blew passed her and she took a deep breath to fill her lungs with fresh air.

_"Arf!"_

Mina blinked at the sudden noise to find a small, fluffy pup sitting at her feet. The breed appeared to be a Pomeranian and it was panting happily at her.

"Who are you, little fellow?" Mina smiled affectionately and reached out her hand to give the pup a friendly pet. "I've never seen you around before."

"That's Kookeu. He's our new puppy."

Mina looked over her shoulder to find Nayeon trudging up the hill. Contrast to Jeongyeon's short, dirty blonde hair, Nayeon had long, silky chestnut hair that ended past her shoulders. She smiled welcomingly towards Mina, her two front teeth distinct from the rest, but it was impossible to ignore the large burn scar on the right side of her face. Nayeon completely lost vision in her right eye from her burns and wore an eyepatch to cover her eye. Despite the permanent damage to her face, Nayeon remained friendly with Mina.

Even though Mina was the one who burned Nayeon.

Mina looked over at Nayeon who took a seat beside her. Kookeu padded over and sat between Nayeon's feet. "He's very cute," Mina complimented.

"Isn't he?" Nayeon beamed. "I practically begged Jeongyeon to adopt him when we found him during our last trip to town. He's not a guard dog like Tan but he's still very alert and keeps Tan company."

Kookeu barked and reached up to lick at Nayeon's fingertips.

Mina chuckled at Kookeu's playful innocence but then lowered her gaze to the ground. Sensing something was wrong, Nayeon placed her hand on Mina's shoulder. "Jeongyeon gave you a hard time again?"

Mina shrugged and exhaled slowly. "She was more passive-aggressive than openly hostile to me so I suppose that's an improvement. At least, according to Momo." She bit down on her lip then ran a hand through her ebony locks. "I do not blame Jeongyeon for still resenting me after what I've done. The damage I've inflicted on you and Jeongyeon is irreparable… Your eye, the burns to Jeongyeon's back, and the lives that I have taken."

Nayeon fell silent as she scooped Kookeu into her arms and onto her lap. She ran her hand across his backside repeatedly, deep in thought. "Yes. I used to fear you. Memories of that night haunted my dreams. It haunted Jeongyeon's too, perhaps they still do. But seeing you visit our farm with Momo each week, seeing how you make Momo smile, I honestly forget that you're a demon. I know itwill take Jeongyeon much longer. I've known her since we were children and she's always been protective of me." Nayeon paused then added more softly. "You still have no memories from that night?"

Nayeon had her answer when she looked at the pained expression evident on Mina's face.

"None have returned to me," Mina admitted, frustrated. "The last vivid memory I have was that I was still in the realm of demons with my family. The next memory to come to mind was waking up chained in your world in chains that burned my skin and Momo entering my cell." A weary sigh slipped past Mina's lips and her shoulders sagged. "I don't remember hurting any of you or killing those other Exorcists."

Nayeon studied Mina carefully before shifting her gaze back to the open fields. "Perhaps it's for the best that you don't."

~~~

Once Momo was finished helping Jeongyeon, she met up with Mina by their wagon and dug through a chest they had brought along with them. Momo gave Jeongyeon the latest Exorcist shotgun and modified revolver while handing Nayeon a new silver sword. On the sides of the firearms and the blade were holy verses inscribed onto the metal.

"These are gifts from Sister Sunmi," Momo explained. "Even though you two are far from towns or places that would attract demons, it doesn't hurt to be extra cautious.

Nayeon marveled at the blade’s craftsmanship and Jeongyeon gauged the weight of each gun, nodding in approval.

"If you two ever decide to come back to The Monastery, Sister Sunmi says you are more than welcome to. Our branch hasn’t forgotten what you two have contributed and will always have a home there," Momo added. She was trying her best not to make it sound like a plea, but she was certain Nayeon and Jeongyeon could hear the hint of desperation in her voice.

Momo couldn't help but miss the friends she grew up and trained with.

Jeongyeon smiled gently and placed her hand on Momo's shoulder. "We'll keep the offer in mind, but for now, we're content living where we are."

Nayeon stepped in between them to wrap her arms around Momo, enveloping her in a tight hug. "We'll see you next week."

Momo pressed her lips together and hugged Nayeon back. It became a habit between the three of them to avoid saying "goodbye" or "farewell" when the delivery was completed. The world they lived in was filled with many dangers and uncertainties. Demons and other supernatural creatures were threats but so were humans. Nayeon telling Momo they would see her next week was her way of telling Momo that she could not die. They've lost many friends during their time as Exorcists. The three of them didn't want to lose each other as well.

From her peripheral vision, Momo saw Mina stepped up from her left while wearing a stoic expression and cleared her throat.

"I finished loading the milk, eggs, and produce onto the wagon," Mina reported to Momo.

"That was fast. Thank you, Mina." Momo turned back to Nayeon and Jeongyeon. "And thank you two again on behalf of The Monastery for all the ingredients. Chef Fei will be delighted to treat the children to delicious meals for the week, maybe even bake some muffins."

"Of course. We owe our lives to The Monastery," Jeongyeon insisted. "With supply wagons being popular targets for bandits, I can the imagine of struggling to having enough food to provide for everyone working as well as the orphans."

"Safe travels," Nayeon wished.

Momo and Mina nodded together, and one by one, climbed into the front of the wagon.

"Mina."

Momo stared at Jeongyeon in shock. It was the first time Jeongyeon ever called Mina by name instead of "the demon". She didn't even need to look at Mina to know she was equally as surprised.

"Take care of Momo," Jeongyeon said. It came out as a harsh yet earnest request, but a request nonetheless. Jeongyeon was truly putting in the effort to trust Mina.

Mina stared deeply into Jeongyeon's eyes for a long while with an unwavering gaze. It was evident there was still tension between them but there was an attempt at setting aside their differences. For the first time, there was no animosity swirling in Jeongyeon's eyes.

"I will," Mina assured Jeongyeon with absolute conviction.

Jeongyeon nodded, satisfied with the answer and stepped back to return to Nayeon's side.

After waving to her friends one more time, Momo snapped the reigns and guided the horse out the gates.

They were about one hour away from The Monastery. The sun was beginning to set but they would be back before dusk as long as they maintained their current pace.

Ordinarily, Momo would strike up a conversation with Mina. The topics were never about anything thought-provoking but enough to keep them entertained and pass the time. But it seemed like Jeongyeon's sudden shift in disposition towards Mina caused the demon to fall deep into thought and silent since they left the farm.

It had been awhile since Momo has seen Mina like this. It was only during times when Mina was upset that she would not utter a single sound. However, this Mina was different. The entire ride Mina was staring up at the sky, looking pensive. Momo couldn't discern what was going through Mina's head.

Unable to take the silence any longer, Momo posed the question. "Are you alright?"

"I am," was Mina's curt response.

Another silence fell between them while only the sound of the Lucky's clops echoed in the air.

Momo pressed on. "What are you thinking about?"

Mina chewed on her bottom lip and flickered her gaze in Momo's direction. "How I don't understand humans."

"I don't blame you. I barely understand myself sometimes," Momo joked, unable to resist. It was enough to crack a slight smile out of Mina, much to Momo's delight.

"You are truly an anomaly," Mina agreed while wearing a hint of a smile. "You're the only human that truly isn't afraid of me."

"That's because I know you better than any other human," Momo answered simply. "You and I, we're connected. I can feel your soul. Maybe it's because you look so much like a human compared to all the other demons I've fought, but you're different. You have… feelings."

"Of course I do. I'm not like those low-leveled scum you Exorcists tend to fight," Mina scoffed, looking away in embarrassment.

The slight pink coloring Mina's cheeks made Momo chuckle. "Why are you getting all shy for? All I said was that you have feelings."

"It was the way you brought it up! You made me sound soft!"

"But, Mina. You are soft! I've never met a gentler demon. You're even more kind than other humans I know," Momo teased with a cheeky grin.

"I am about to shove you off this wagon, Momo," Mina hissed with redder cheeks than before.

"Even if you do, it won't change the way I feel about you," Momo laughed while Mina shoved her shoulder.

Mina's blush flowed from her cheeks all the way up to her ears. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"You heard me," Momo insisted, still grinning from ear to ear.

Mina grumbled under her breath and tore her eyes away from Momo. "Idiot. You're spouting nonsense again."

Momo ignored the indignant jab, fully aware there was nothing hurtful behind the supposed insult. There was a fork in the road up ahead and she tugged the reigns to the right and guided the horse down the correct path. The playful, lighthearted nature to her smile began to fade as a firm, resolute tone resonated in Momo's words

"Kindness resides in you. Not only can I feel it, I've seen it with my own eyes." If The Order could listen to her now, they would accuse Momo of treason for her blasphemous faith in Mina. They would reconsider revoking their decision in sparing her, but Momo would continue to believe in Mina till the very end if that were to become the case.

No one saw Mina for who she was.

But Momo did.

Momo reached to comfortingly place her hand atop of Mina's, quietly urging Mina to look at her. After a moment's hesitation, Mina's eyes met hers, causing the corners of Momo's lips to curve upwards.

"Even if the world turns against you, I will always be by your side," Momo promised.

Many emotions swirled within Mina's scarlet eyes. They were like violent waves in the ocean, clashing and crashing against each other. An uncontrollable torrent of feelings that never ceased. Momo knew she will never understand Mina's upbringing and her existence as a demon and what expectations and feelings were attached, but it was evident that Mina has never felt appreciated in her world. She could only vaguely feel the loneliness that resided in Mina's heart and she wished the contract allowed their souls, their hearts, to be connected even further.

"But what would you do if somehow, I revert back to my true form and I don't remember you?" Mina proposed in a soft voice. "What will you do if I try to hurt you? Kill you? What then, Momo?"

"Then I'll bring you back," Momo responded with absolute conviction with an unwavering gaze. "I'll snap you out of it and make you remember."

"But how?"

"I don't know how… but I know the answer will come to me if it does happen."

Mina released a weary sigh, but Momo noticed she was smiling.

"You're so stupidly optimistic…" Mina murmured under her breath.

"I want to protect the people I care about, and that includes you," Momo answered truthfully.

Mina pressed her lips tightly together and swallowed back her emotions.

"Even if I'm a demon?"

Momo squeezed Mina's hand.

"Because you're Mina."

~~~

When they arrived back at The Monastery, a messenger at the gates informed Momo that Sister Sunmi wanted to speak to her as soon as possible. Mina was mildly confused at the sudden urgency upon their return with Momo looking just as puzzled. Regardless, Momo dutifully followed instructions and began heading in first, but not before mouthing an apology to Mina for having to unload the supplies by herself. Mina waved her off, unbothered.

After carrying the supplies off the wagon and detaching the wagon from Lucky’s harness, Mina lead the dark brown horse into his gate. Glancing around, Mina realized Lucky was by himself. There were no other horses in the stable. Mina pitied him.

“It seems that we're the same," Mina spoke to the horse and placed a hand on Lucky's muzzle. "You and I are alone. At least your friends will eventually return. I… don't have anyone."

Lucky let out a low snort and pressed his snout against Mina's palm. Mina smiled at the mammal’s affection and felt her spirits lifting.

While Lucky began eating his feed, Mina grabbed two small wooden buckets to begin refilling his main bucket for drinking water and headed for the water pump. As Mina finished filling the first bucket and started siphoning for the second, she heard the distinct click of a gun behind her. Mina let go of the lever and slowly looked over her shoulder, eyes narrowed in a glare at the wielder of the gun.

It was a woman clad in upper-class clothing: a white blouse hidden underneath a black coat and maroon trousers paired with black knee-high boots and golden brown hair tied in a low ponytail. But the silver cross that hung around her neck signaled to Mina that she was an Exorcist like Momo. To add her to deduction, the revolver she held was also an Exorcist-modified gun.

All of which meant Mina was in danger.

"Your malefic aura is weak but there is no doubt that you are a demon," the woman said icily at Mina. "How did you infiltrate The Monastery grounds?"

Mina's eyes glowed red and she flexed her fingers on one hand as her nails sharpened into claws. "I don't answer to you." Mina watched as the woman aimed the barrel of the gun at her head.

"You are a bold yet foolish demon. In your state, you're no match for me."

"Try me, human," Mina growled, concentrating fire into her hands.

Mina lunged forward.

She saw the woman pull the trigger.

But she heard a voice that didn't belong to the other.

"SANA, NO!"

The sound of a gunshot resonated violently in the air.

Birds from nearby trees flew into the sky out of fear.

Lucky could be heard neighing from the stables from sheer panic.

Mina was suddenly shoved aside to the ground, groaning in pain as she hit her head.

When Mina sat up and focused her vision, the color drained from her face when her eyes landed on Momo's unmoving body as blood began pooling around her.

Sana stared in horror, body shaking from shock and the realization from what she just did.

Sana dropped her gun and ran towards her friend, tears running down her cheeks.

"MOMO!!"


	2. Omnes Una Manet Nox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title - "One night awaits us all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Violence and Blood
> 
> Please enjoy

Before Sana could reach Momo, Mina reached her first and carefully picked up Momo from the ground. Sana opened her mouth to protest, but the demon spoke in a menacing growl, her red eyes glaring at Sana so deeply, Sana was sure those eyes froze her soul.

" **D o n ' t y o u d a r e t o u c h h e r** ," Mina snarled.

Paralyzed with fear, Sana could only watch as the demon took away her best friend and dashed into The Monastery.

She wasn't sure if she heard correctly, but Sana could have sworn the demon whispered to Momo that she was going to be okay.

~~~

Jihyo was in her study, thinking heavily on the conversation she had with Momo and Sister Sunmi moments ago. It worried her how nonchalant Momo was, wearing a smile throughout the entire conversation, almost as if she knew what was going to be discussed.

Momo was more perceptive that she lets on, Jihyo knew that. At first glance, Momo gave off an impression of an airhead that was clueless about her surroundings and matters revolving The Order, but there was a reason why Momo was one of the top-ranked Exorcists in the country. Momo took people's condescending misconceptions of her and used them to her advantage.

Still, no matter how strong she was, Jihyo wished Momo wouldn't continue to veil her true feelings and worries behind a smile.

Jihyo's concentration was suddenly broken when Mina burst through her doors carrying Momo in her arms, blood on her hands.

"Jihyo, help! Momo's been shot!" Mina pleaded desperately with teary eyes.

~~~

When Momo regained consciousness, she found herself in the hospital wing, golden-orange light shining through the windows and into the room.

Once again, Momo was in hospital gown. She wasn't as disoriented as she was last time, but there was a sharp pain in her right shoulder, wincing as she sat up.

"You're awake! I'm so glad."

Momo turned to Jihyo who was approaching from the medicine cabinet and took a seat beside Momo's bed. "How long was I out for?" Momo asked.

"About a day. It's the following day. The sun is beginning to set," Jihyo answered, then added more softly. "Do you remember what happened?"

A pained expression appeared on Momo's face. "I do. Sana returned and tried to kill Mina." Momo's eyes widened and leaned towards Jihyo. "Wait, Mina–"

"She's safe. She's the one who brought you to me after you took the bullet to protect her," Jihyo assured.

Momo relaxed somewhat and leaned back against the pillows. "Thank goodness…" Her face fell almost immediately. "And Sana?"

Jihyo's expression mirrored Momo's. "She hasn't slept since she returned, especially after what happened." She gazed gently at Momo with eyes filled with sadness. "Are you well enough to talk to her? So much has happened while she was away, and knowing she shot you because you threw yourself in between to protect Mina, I know Sana's mind is absolutely distraught."

"I'm alright. I don't want to burden Sana any longer," Momo whispered heavily. "Could you bring her here? The two of us need to speak privately."

"I understand. I'll go grab her. She should still be in her room."

Momo thanked Jihyo as the other left to fetch Sana, leaving Momo alone with her thoughts.

Momo was either five or six when she lost her parents to demons. It was possible her subconscious locked away those dark memories but she couldn't remember exactly what happened to them. It wasn't long after the incident when she was taken into this monastery as an orphan.

Only two weeks later since her arrival, that was when Sana arrived to The Monastery after losing her parents to a house fire caused by demons. Similar backgrounds and similar tragedies, It didn't take long for Momo and Sana to bond with one another.

Sana was the sister Momo never had and Momo's complimentary opposite.

Growing up, Sana was the one protecting Momo from other orphans that bullied her, while Momo served as the voice of reason when Sana had reckless ideas for fun. As Exorcists, Sana was a tactful yet aggressive fighter while Momo could easily spot openings and accordingly plan her next move quickly.

Together, they made the perfect duo and were inseparable.

Until Sana received a mission directly from The Order.

_"It's a solo mission?" Momo eyes widened as she looked at Sana to her left. They were sitting together on a bench in a garden that was located northwest from behind The Monastery._

_"Yes," Sana confirmed with a knitted brow. "The Order has suspicions that the current royal advisor in The Capitol is a demon contractor. But without evidence, The Order cannot openly press charges or accusations." Sana bit her lip then tightly clasped her hands together. "They said I was the perfect candidate to infiltrate the castle. There's an open position as a handmaid to the queen, but The Order was able to reserve that spot for themselves. I'll be going undercover to observe the advisor and search for proof."_

_"How long will you be gone?"_

_"As long as it takes for the mission to succeed," was Sana's quiet reply._

_It took several moments of silence for Momo to process the weight of what Sana said. "So… it could take weeks."_

_"Yes."_

_"Possibly months."_

_"Yes."_

_"Even years."_

_Sana swallowed thickly in attempt to hold back her tears. "Yes… Because it is an infiltration mission, I have received strict orders to minimize any contact with The Order or The Monastery unless my mission is complete, has failed, or if my life is in danger."_

_Momo's gaze fell to the cobblestone path beneath their feet. The sound of birds chirping and fluttering in the air could be heard. The trees rustled as a breeze blew by. The sky was bright blue with fluffy white clouds hovering above them._

_Everything around them was beautiful but the news made Momo's heart ached._

_Nevertheless, Momo forced a smile on her face._

_"I know you'll accomplish your mission, Sana. You're exceptionally talented and your skills are unmatched," Momo murmured with genuine praise._

_Her sincerity was unexpected by Sana, who jerked back as if Momo slapped her across the face._

_"Why are you supportive of this…?" Sana murmured back, head now hung low. "I thought that you--"_

_"-- You thought I'd say no?" Momo finished her thought. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on Sana's shoulders. "We're no longer kids, Sana. We can't be glued together like we’ve always been forever.”_

_Momo put on the biggest grin she could muster._

_"So go on your mission and come back safely."_

_With teary eyes, Sana sniffled but nodded firmly with determined eyes._

_"I will. I definitely will."_

And Sana did return in one piece.

But she returned to a reality she never expected, one that filled her with despair.

Sana stood in front of the infirmary doors, staring at Momo with wide eyes that held dark bags underneath.

Smiling gently, Momo whispered.

"Welcome home, Sana."

Those words were enough for Sana to break down in tears and rushed to Momo's side. She sobbed violently into Momo’s lap, so violently, her entire body shook. All Momo could do was comb her fingers through Sana’s soft hair while she held back her own tears.

When Sana was calm enough, Momo slowly and meticulously told her what has happened since her departure.

Mina's demonic rampage but having no recollection of it.

The Exorcists who fell trying to stop Mina.

Nayeon's and Jeongyeon's condition.

Momo doing the unthinkable and performed a blood contract with Mina to stop her.

And how The Order spared Momo from execution.

Momo knew it was a lot to take m.. By the end of it, it seemed like Sana aged several decades.

The moment Momo sensed Sana was about to speak, she immediately interjected. "Don't you dare say you regret leaving on your mission," Momo pleaded. "You were doing your duty."

"But maybe I could have done something, and you wouldn't have been forced to perform a blood contract!" Sana cried, tears brimming her eyes once more.

"What could you have done?! We had many powerful Exorcists in our unit and everyone but me, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon were killed! You could have been one of those who were killed!"

"BUT I… I… I just…" Sana choked back a sob and tightly clenched the bed sheets.

Momo rested her hand atop of Sana's head and spoke softly. "You have no reason to feel guilty or responsible for what happened. None of it was your fault."

Sana swallowed, eyes low. "How long?"

Momo blinked slowly at the question and smiled, unsure of what Sana meant.

"Your seal. The Contractor's Seal… How far has it moved?"

For a split second, Momo's smile faltered. But the smile quickly returned as she slid the left side of her hospital gown off her shoulder to reveal the seal that was marked above her heart.

The color drained from Sana's face when she saw that the minute hand was twenty passed the hour, an unsettling sight of black markings behind its trail.

"It's only been four months… and it's moved so far…" Sana whispered shakily with tears falling down her cheeks.

Momo covered herself back up. "Could you do me a favor? Please don't tell Mina how far the seal has moved."

Sana wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "You keep calling the demon by name…"

"Because that's her name. Her name is Mina," Momo answered with a slight edge to her voice.

Sana studied her friend carefully by looking deeply into Momo's eyes. She knew those eyes very well; Momo was serious.

"You really care about her, don't you? Even after what she did." There was no feeling of betrayal heard in Sana's voice, but rather confusion and curiosity. "Is it because of the contract?"

Momo placed a hand over the seal and closed her eyes, an almost painful expression crossing her visage.

"The contract binds us together in more ways than one. Even though she's unable to recall what happened, her soul does and it's in so much pain."

Momo remembered when she first met Mina locked the dungeon and first looked into her eyes. She remembered how her heart suddenly began to ache that she had to stop herself from crying. It was an overwhelming feeling of sorrow that Momo couldn't fathom, a crushing weight that stole all the oxygen straight out from her lungs whenever she dwelled on it, and Mina was shouldering all that pain on her own.

When Mina's memories eventually return, whatever horrific memories resurface, Momo wanted to be there for Mina so she would not drown in whatever despair her memories were protecting her from.

~~~

The play yard behind the cathedral was empty. The orphans had finished their time outdoors not too long ago, the sound of their laughter absent in the air.

Mina sat on a stone bench that was typically occupied by the nuns who supervised the orphans' playtime. She wanted to be alone and away from the humans. Her mind was a messy whirlpool of thoughts and emotions of recent events. She was so relieved that Momo was okay and didn't lose too much blood from her gunshot wound.

After Mina left Momo in the care of Jihyo and the other nurses, she heard whispers as she walked by others, claiming Mina only saved Momo so she wouldn't die.

But they were wrong.

That wasn't why Mina was so desperate to save Momo. She wasn't even thinking about her own life.

In that moment, when Mina realized Momo protected her and took the bullet in her place, she was so scared Momo was fatally shot. She knew the caliber of the bullets used in those guns and how powerful they were. She was so scared Momo was going to die.

Mina wanted to save Momo because she cared about her, not because of the blood contract.

She furrowed her brows.

Mina knew it was strange for a demon like her to care so much for a human. She has dwelled on the matter countless times. Humans were inferior to demons in every way. She was unable to fathom why she felt so attached to Momo.

Was it because of the contract? Perhaps not. She read records of past contractors in The Monastery library and archivists wrote that many of the demons under the blood contract showed clear hatred for their masters, and Mina hasn't felt any animosity towards Momo since their first meeting when she was chained in the dungeon.

Mina wished she could blame the contract. It would make it easier for her to understand these puzzling feelings she's been having.

"Hiya."

Mina looked up to find Chaeyoung standing in front of her with her arms behind her back. Although the child was often an annoying thorn to her side, Mina knew Chaeyoung was a good child at heart.

"What are you doing here? You should be back inside. The Sisters will scold you again, especially if they see you with me," Mina insisted.

Chaeyoung blinked innocently at her. "I wanted to keep you company because I saw you alone. I don't care what the Sisters tell me!"

"You know that I'm a demon," Mina said, then added more softy. "It was my kind that killed your parents."

"But… you weren't the one who did it so I don't see the problem," Chaeyoung answered looking slightly confused, then revealed what she was hiding behind her back. It was a stuffed toy that looked like a penguin. "Here! I'm giving it to you."

"A penguin?" Mina had never seen one before, only aware that they lived in areas with cold climates.

"Yep! The penguin is you!"

Mina chuckled quietly and placed it on her lap. "Really? Do we resemble each other?"

Chaeyoung stomped her feet and huffed. "Noo! Not like that!" the little girl whined. "I don't mean you look like a penguin! You're the colors of the penguin!"

Mina tilted her head to one side with visible confusion on her face.

Chaeyoung huffed again and began pointing at the plush toy. "Look! The outside of the penguin is black but where the belly is the color is white. You might look evil on the outside because you're a demon but you're good on the inside!"

Mina stared at Chaeyoung, astonished.

"And there are good humans as well as bad humans, so I don't see why it can't be like that for demons too," Chaeyoung continued. "So even though you're scary sometimes, I think you're a good demon!"

With a trembling lip, Mina was trying not to cry. "Do you really think so?"

"Yep! Dahyun and Tzuyu also agree with me!"

Mina held the toy penguin to her chest and gave Chaeyoung a smile. "Thank you for your kind words, Chaeyoung."

Chaeyoung grinned proudly.

"Chaeyoung! Play time is over! Come inside now or else you'll be put on time-out after dinner!" one of the nuns shouted from the doorway.

"Aw, okay! I'm coming!" Chaeyoung yelled back with a pout. "I gotta go now."

Mina gave Chaeyoung a gentle pat on the head. "Go on now before you get into more trouble."

Chaeyoung nodded and dashed away to the nun waiting for her. Mina didn't miss the pointed look the nun gave her but said nothing as she lead Chaeyoung back inside.

Mina gazed down at the penguin the girl left her. "A good demon, huh?"

"There you are, Mina!"

Mina was surprised to find Momo walking towards her. "Momo? What are you doing here? You should be resting."

"I'm fine! I've rested enough," Momo insisted while waving a dismissive hand as she took a seat beside Mina. She noticed Mina was holding a stuffed toy. "A penguin?"

"Chaeyoung gave it to me, saying it was me. How even a demon like me can still be good."

Momo couldn't help but smile. "She's a smart child. She knows there's more to a person than what you see on the outside." Momo paused for a moment then spoke softly. "Thank you for saving me by the way."

"You know I had to," Mina answered, not looking at Momo. "It was reckless of you to jump in like that…"

"Better me than you. That revolver Sana used is powerful and the caliber of the bullet was larger than most. Not to mention the bullet was bestowed with the high-leveled holy magic. It would have injured you greatly and no one here is equipped with the knowledge to treat a demon." Momo paused and studied Mina's expression carefully, then let out a chuckle. "You and Sana are the same. Blaming yourselves for things you had no control over."

"It's unfair that you're the one that keeps getting hurt," Mina protested with a shaky voice.

"It's my choice to protect you," Momo responded simply with that smile Mina was so used to at the point. It was the kind of smile that acted as a wall to hide the suffering while attempting to convince others that she believed everything will be okay in the end.

However, it pained Mina to see that smile.

Momo was always smiling, even when she knew the reaper's scythe was at her neck, waiting for time to run out.

"You don't have to keep up that façade, you know?" Mina whispered. "You don't need to pretend you're okay when you're not."

Momo blinked in surprise then chuckled again. "You're very kind, Mina. I hope that part of you never changes." She spoke in a way that hinted that she wasn't going to explain herself, so Mina knew it was time for a change in topic.

"What did Sister Sunmi want to talk to you about?" Mina asked, referring to when Momo had to leave her at the stables.

"Ah, right. It was good news she was excited to share with me. The Order officially retracted their decision to execute me after Jihyo submitted her report. They don't see me as a threat but I'm still to be monitored," Momo shrugged then rubbed the back of her neck. "Sister Sunmi told me I can return to my Exorcist duties, but now, I'll have to wait until my injury heals."

Mina's chest tightened at the mention of Momo's injury. Her guilt resurfaced and stabbed at her conscious. Without thinking, her body moved on its own and Mina rested her head on Momo's shoulder.

"You're always doing so much for me without wanting anything in return," she whispered. Mina felt Momo's expression softening.

"That's because you've already given me what I wanted," Momo answered simply.

"And what's that?"

Mina felt her cheeks flare and her chest tightened when she felt Momo's arm encircling her shoulder.

Momo smiled down at her.

"You're here. Right here by my side."

At this time, the sun was barely peeking above the horizon. The skies were no longer a golden-orange except near the sun, but a melancholic dark blue that slowly revealed the endless sea of stars above. The air was still and the birds were silent as dusk fell across the land. Lamp posts flickered on and lit up the play yard while electricity filled and lit up the buildings behind them, becoming pillars of light for its residences.

Then, to pierce the stillness of the darkness, a quiet melody came from Momo's lips.

_[Shine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGOAex5mSgw), bright morning light_

_Now in the air, the spring is coming_

_Sweet, blowing wind_

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Now we're on the edge of hell_

_Dear my love, sweet morning light_

_Wait for me, you've gone much farther_

_Too far_

The song was sung tenderly yet carried a somber, wistfulness in its sound. Momo sang it once more and fell quiet.

"I didn't know you could sing," Mina whispered.

"My mother used to sing me it to me like a lullaby. It's one of the few things I still remember about her," Momo admitted quietly, a hint of sadness coloring her voice.

"It's beautiful," the demon murmured. "Will you sing it one more time for me?"

Momo laughed sheepishly but accepted Mina's request and began to sing again.

Mina allowed herself the luxury to remain on Momo's shoulder as the blonde continued to sing and closed her eyes to immerse herself in the lullaby. The lyrics were quickly memorized and engraved in Mina's heart. She pressed herself closer to Momo with a trembling lip and fought back the sudden urge to cry.

Mina finally realized why she cared so much for the blonde Exorcist.

It was because she was in love with Momo.

~~~

A violent tower of black lightning pierced through the sky and crashed down onto a field of crops, ultimately wiping everything away and creating a large crater. At the crater's center, a winged demon was crouched on one knee. He let out a low grunt then stood up, spreading his massive wings. Black horns protruded from the side of his head and pointed upwards and his eyes were icy white.

Other smaller demons began to emerge around the winged demon in the form wild animals, all with mutilated skin and hollow eyes. They all hissed and cawed menacingly.

The winged demon beckoned them closer with a crooked smile. "Follow me, lowly creatures, and I will give you purpose."

The answer he received was a resounding, inhuman screeches and wails.

He clenched a fist and black lightning began to spark.

"Your presence is faint but I will track you down… Myoui."

~~~

Mina was eating alone in the dining hall. On her small saucer was a strawberry scone paired with a cup of tea. Ordinarily, there would be others eating in the hall at nearby tables, but today, there was no one else. She found it strange.

She found it even stranger when Sana came up from behind her with her own plate of food and took a seat across from her.

"Hello," Mina slowly greeted. It was the first time they've been alone together since their standoff.

"Hi," Sana greeted back. "I hope it's alright that I sit here."

"I don't mind."

Mina took a sip of her tea while she watched Sana spread some orange marmalade on one half of her biscuit. She didn't like the awkward silence between them and attempted to start a conversation.

"I take it you and Momo have finished with shooting practice for the day?"

"I have but Momo stayed behind at the shooting range to practice her aim on her left arm," Sana answered then took a bite of her biscuit.

"Ah. I see."

More silence followed.

Mina was at lost for words. She couldn't gauge Sana's feelings about her. She didn't know if it was even worth trying to speak to Sana. The woman did try to kill her after all.

But just as that thought crossed Mina's mind, it was Sana who broke the silence next.

"I'm sorry about before."

Mina instantly knew what Sana was referring to. "You were only doing what you were trained to do. I don't hold it against you. Besides, you couldn't have known my connection to Momo."

"Do you care about her?"

The sudden question caught Mina off-guard, but it wasn't a question she couldn't answer.

"I do," Mina answered sincerely. ' _More than you know_.'

She became slightly worried when Sana made an expression that she couldn't decipher.

Sana took a deep breath. "Momo is the most important person in the world to me. I consider her family. The day I became an Exorcist, I swore to myself that I would protect Momo from any harm. However, I was foolish to believe that we'd never be separated in this line of work." She paused briefly to take a bite of her biscuit, collecting her thoughts in the process. "Now, Momo has gotten herself caught into a web she can't escape from.

"I don't know what your true intentions are or if you're as kind as Momo says you are," Sana continued. "The only thing I ask of you is that you protect Momo and protect yourself."

Mina saw sorrow in Sana's brown eyes that didn't match the woman's stoic disposition.

"Of course," Mina replied.

Satisfied, Sana nodded and focused on her meal.

Minutes passed, and Momo entered the dining hall. By then, Sana had finished her food and excused herself to find Sister Sunmi, leaving Mina alone with Momo. Having finished herself, Mina put away her dishes and followed Momo to the stables where she planned on giving Lucky a bath.

"I was surprised to see you were getting along with Sana," Momo remarked, sleeves rolled up to her elbows as she poured a bucket of water across Lucky's back.

Mina was in the process of mixing soap and water in another bucket. "So was I. I wasn't expecting her to approach me."

"What did you two talk about?"

"She wanted to apologize."

Momo let out a hum and poured another bucket of water over Lucky.

"Sana really cares about you," Mina brought up.

Momo smiled to herself, looking somewhat distant. "I know." She set down the empty bucket and exhaled loudly before turning to Mina. "Is the soap water ready?"

"It's ready."

Mina bent down and picked up the bucket. A few steps later, a sharp pained stabbed at her head as if a nail was being hammered into her skull. Mina let out a scream and fell to her knees, hand clutching her head.

"Mina!" Momo cried out. "What's wrong–" She was cut off when Lucky began to neigh in panic and backed onto his hind legs. Momo grabbed his reins and tried to get him under control. "Whoa! Lucky, calm down, boy!"

Then Momo shuddered, a chilling, unnerving feeling shot down her spine: there was something malicious and evil in the wind that paralyzed her.

For Mina, it felt as if her own consciousness was trying to tear apart her from the inside out. As she violently gritted her teeth, memories full of despair and anguish resurfaced.

_Her castle, her home, was in ruins and in flames._

_Dead bodies of maids, servants, and soldiers were around every hallway, every room, and every corner. The smell of blood and decaying flesh filled Mina's nostrils to a sickening degree as she had to swallow back the bile that was rising from her stomach._

_Mina rushed to her parents' quarters but the way was completely blocked off by fallen pillars that were covered by burning tapestries. Panic and fear rose inside her. What in the hell was happening?_

_"MINA!"_

_She was violently tugged aside by her brother who was bleeding from the side of the head and with an injured wing._

_"Kai! What's going on?! Where's father? Where's mother?!" Mina cried, trying to hold back her tears._

_"Listen to me, Mina," Kai growled urgently. "Jiaer has started an uprising against our family. He's forcing our houses to merge into one under the name of his family. He is the one that planned and staged this attack in the middle of the night!"_

_"Jiaer? No… that can't be!" Mina fervantly shook her head. "He wouldn't..!"_

_"OUR PARENTS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM!" Kai spat angrily yet with tears brimming his eyes. It wasn't long until Mina's eyes did the same. "Again, listen to me! You need to run. Jiaer is after you. You need to go NOW."_

_"But what about you?!" Mina cried clinging to her brother._

_"With the death of our father, I am now head of the House of Myoui," he declared. "I refuse to leave our people behind while the House of Wang slaughters everyone we hold dear."_

_"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND!"_

_"AS YOUR KING, YOU WILL OBEY ME."_

_Tears were streaming down Mina's cheeks but she was soon pulled into tight embrace that only made her cry harder. Kai stroked his sister's hair and whispered. "You can't let him capture you. Take the hidden passageways that lead outside the castle and into the woods. I'll hold Jiaer and his men off for as long as I can."_

_Kai pushed his sister away and turned his back to her, shouting loudly._

_"NOW GO!"_

"MINA!"

When Mina opened her eyes, she found herself in Momo's arms with the other woman looking down at her with concern.

"Mina, what happened? Are you okay?" Momo asked. She inhaled sharply when Mina abruptly grasped her shirt. "M-Mina?"

"Momo, I remember everything," Mina rasped with tears in her eyes.

~~~

Sana and Jihyo walked side by side on their way to Sister Sunmi's study.

"Do you have any idea why we're being called?" Sana asked.

Jihyo shook her head. "Not a clue. Lately, I feel like The Order has kept everyone in the dark on what's going on beyond our monastery grounds."

"Is that why this place has been more empty than usual?" Sana pressed. "At this time, Exorcists-in-training would be having their mid-season evaluations. But the courtyards and training fields have been empty since I returned."

"Many of our units have been deployed on missions but most haven't returned or…" Jihyo stopped there and changed tangents. "As for the trainees, they have been sent home on 'holiday', as Sister Yubin put it."

Sana brought her thumb to her lips and chewed on her nail apprehensively. "I don't like this. I dislike being in the dark about important matters."

"I agree," Jihyo nodded, wearing a hardened expression. "Have you felt the air recently? There's something malicious blowing in the wind."

"Not to long ago, in fact," Sana grimly answered back, forcing herself not to shudder. "I'm only hoping Sister Sunmi will enlighten us on what's been happening."

When they arrived in front of Sister Sunmi's study, Jihyo knocked on the oak wood doors, calling out her name and Sana's before pulling the door open. They expected Sister Sunmi on the other side, but not the other three individuals that bore sharp gazes into Jihyo's and Sana's skin.

Neither expected the leader of The Order, Head Minister Jin Park, at their monastery. The other two that stood on his left and right were Junho and Junsu respectively, members of the elite Exorcists that served directly under Jin Park.

"H-Head Minister, sir," Jihyo stammered and immediately bowed her head, with Sana following suit. "Pardon us for the intrusion. We weren't expecting your company."

"It is alright. Lift your heads. Sister Sunmi and I also want you both to be a part of the conversation," Head Minister Jin Park spoke. Sana and Jihyo walked across the room and stood by Sister Sunmi, who was situated at her desk.

"To catch you girls up to speed," Sister Sunmi began. "We received grave news regarding monasteries from the south: all of them have fallen."

Horror struck Sana and Jihyo, too shocked to speak.

"We haven't assessed the situation in person, however when we tried contacting all of the southern monasteries via radio, none of them responded," Junho spoke.

"The only evidence we have that we're certain of their demise was a single messenger falcon that arrived to headquarters two days ago with a single, sloppy handwritten note that said 'it's all gone'," Junsu added.

"There were no survivors?" Jihyo asked, dumbfounded.

"If there are any, they'd be too injured to get the word out," Jin Park sighed deeply. He motioned with his hands for everyone to gather around Sister Sunmi's desk, where a large map of the area was laid out. At the bottom of the map were several buildings marked out with large red X's. "These are the presumed fallen monasteries." He pointed to a building marker that was located more in the center. "And this is where we are: your monastery."

"We fear that we're the next target," Sister Sunmi admitted darkly. "Not only that, but we cannot accurately gauge how much time has passed since the attack on the southern monasteries. The Order received the falcon's message two days ago but we don't know how long it had to travel to reach its destination. There is no doubt that the demonic threat is approaching monastery grounds."

"Reinforcements from headquarters will arrive tomorrow," Jin Park announced. "You will have the strongest Exorcists to aid you. You will also have additional ammunition and weaponry for your Exorcists."

Sana was numbly listening to everything that was being reported, and managed to snap out of her stupor to voice her concerns. "Wait, hold on a minute. Are you telling me that the destruction of all these monasteries and the death of at least two hundred Exorcists was the work of a single demon?"

Jin Park's jaw tightened. "Not exactly a single demon but we believe a single demon is the one commanding other demons involving these coordinated attacks."

"What kind of demon could have this much power?" Sana asked aloud, looking pensive.

"You have someone who as the answer to that question. Perhaps all the answers that we seek." Jin Park turned his head to the door. "She's here."

Six pairs of eyes watch as Mina burst through the door with a pale expression, followed by a panting Momo.

"I remember who I am…" Mina announced breathlessly.

Jin Park narrowed his gaze at the demon. "And who exactly are you?"

Mina took in a shaky breath, taking a moment to collect herself, then straightened her posture, red eyes staring right back at the Head Minister.

"My name is Myoui Mina from the House of Myoui, and I am a direct descendent of Lucifer."

~~~

Many millenniums ago, there waged a great war between The Twelve Apostles lead by Mary Magdalene and the seven children of Lucifer to determine who would rule the earth. There were countless casualties on both sides. Many holy warriors who would later be called Exorcists lost their lives, and demons with a consciousness that mirrored humans were vanquished without remorse.

The war of attrition went on for many years with no sign of either side giving up, only more death. Seeing no end in sight, Mary Magdalene proposed an offer to the eldest of the children to put an end to the war.

With the power that God gave her, she and the other Apostles would open a gateway to a parallel dimension of their realm, and the demons would be free to live and rule on that earth as they pleased.

Weary of the fighting himself, the eldest child agreed.

The seven children of Lucifer and a group of elite demons that served them flew into the other dimension and were sealed behind The Astral Plane, a powerful holy barrier that separated the two dimensions.

Although the war ended, humans would continue to fight other, lesser demons so long as sin resided in the hearts of man.

It was a tale Momo heard many times throughout her life in The Monastery.

To think that the demon she stopped all those months ago, the demon she was bound to today, was a direct descendent of Lucifer.

"The day of your attack, the Elder Priests sensed a disturbance in the Astral Plane," Jin Park explained. "It was the first record of such a thing happening so we weren't completely certain, especially because you lost your memory. But with this recent attack in the south, there was another disturbance. Another demon has breached through the plane and into our dimension." With his hands behind his back, he approached Mina and stood in front of her. "Do you know who this demon could be?"

Mina swallowed thickly, not because she feared the Head Minister, but because of the demon responsible for everything that has happened.

“Wang Jiaer, current head of the House of Wang. He is also a direct descendant of Lucifer,” Mina answered. The name sent a shiver of fear down her spine as flashbacks of her home in flames appeared in her mind. Everyone else in the room stiffened at the mention of another descendant of Lucifer in their world. “I have no doubt he broke through the Astral Plane in order to capture me.”

“So are you saying the reason why you were here in the first place was because you were fleeing from him?” Sumni pressed.

“Jiaer and his men attacked my castle and murdered my parents.” Mina could feel Momo’s eyes on her. More than that, Mina knew Momo could feel her pain in a way no amount of words could. “My elder brother stayed behind to defend what was left of our home and to give me a chance me to escape. The other castles belonging to the other main families were too far and Jiaer’s men were everywhere. My last resort was one I knew Jiaer would never expect: brute force through the Astral Plane and descend into the human world."

Mina stared down at her hands that slain innocent humans. "To be honest, I still don't clearly recall that day. I was in pain from breaking through, but also in a dazed fury for being helpless to stop Jiaer while the people I love were killed."

"Perhaps, you killed our Exorcists because you thought they were Jiaer's underlings," Jihyo suggested with a furrowed brow.

"But why is he so hellbent on chasing after you? Why go through all this just for you?" Sana added with urgency.

Mina harshly bit down on her bottom lip and drew blood as an expression disgust crossed her face. "I'm sure his plan is to force me to bear his children…"

Anger flashed in Momo's eyes and balled her hands into fists. "His plan is to _what_?"

"It's decreed by our ancestors that the bloodline of each house remain pure," Mina began explaining, avoiding eye contact with Momo. "It's forbidden for offspring from different houses to have children with each other in order to maintain order and power balance. That's because each House holds a unique elemental power in their blood that they inherited from Lucifer when he bestowed his children the power to fight against The Apostles." Mina hung her head lower. "I do not know his reason but Jiaer wants to commit taboo and force me to become his queen so that his children will inherit powers from both of our houses."

Throughout the duration of Mina's story, Jin Park was listening intently, frozen in place like a statue, with his subordinates doing the same. When he was certain Mina had no further information to add, that was when he finally spoke. "It's safe to assume that Jiaer is an imminent threat. We have never encountered a fiend like this before. From what information Mina has given us, Jiaer is a power-hungry demon. There's no telling what will happen in the near future if his plan succeeds. We must be prepared to fight."

Jin Park looked at everyone in the room. "Our goal is clear: to protect Mina from being captured by Jiaer."

~~~

Under the Head Minister's orders, The Monastery had twenty-four hours to prepare.

Jiaer was approaching quickly. Mina could feel it.

Everyone was scrambling to finish preparations. The rest of Head Minister Jin Park's elite unit of Exorcists arrived with additional reinforcements and supplies six hours after Mina's memory returned. All of them were cooped up in the war room strategizing their plan of attack, perimeters of defense, and escape routes for the orphans and other residents who aren't able to fight. There was no time to properly and safely evacuate the orphans to another location, so it was decided they would retreat to the underground dungeons and hide until the battle was over. While some wanted to bring the last remaining horses into battle, it was eventually decided the horses would be used for escape should The Monastery fall.

Mina was surprised to see Sister Sunmi and Sister Yubin also preparing for battle. She wasn't aware that in battle, their primary roles were Clerics, units that focused on casting healing spells and protective charms on Exorcists. Jihyo was also a Cleric. Although all three were well-versed in offensive holy magic, they were not to be positioned on the front lines and remain in the defensive line closest to The Monastery.

Momo was given a lightweight chainmail sleeve to protect her bandaged left arm. This meant she couldn't dual-wield her pistols as she normally would, instead opting to wield a short sword on her left for close combat.

Sana was adamant on staying by Momo's side and defied orders from several higher-ups. Seeing that it was pointless to argue with the brunette and that there was little time to waste, Sana was granted permission.

As for Mina, the wait was torturous. There were several instances already where she had to push back the bile that threatened to rise from her throat.

She knew how powerful Jiaer was. Even with all these powerful Exorcists congregated in one place, Mina wasn't sure if they were strong enough to defeat Jiaer. It was impossible to stop her mind from jumping to the worst possible outcome. In her current form, Mina wouldn't be able to fight to her full potential.

Mina had to talk to Momo.

It was past midnight, a full moon illuminating over the land at its highest point.

Aside from the orphans and other civilians who evacuated underground, no one was asleep. Adrenaline-inducing anxiety and dread kept the Exorcists awake, but the night was quiet and still.

It was the calm before the storm.

A hushed moment of respite.

Too restless to stand around, Mina searched for Momo. She asked anyone she came across if they saw Momo, but none of them knew. Even Jihyo and Sana weren't sure where Momo went off to, which made Mina worry.

Beyond the rear courtyards and onto the fields, Mina found a small chapel. It was a building she had never been inside of before. The door creaked open and echoed within the elevated structure. At the opposite end in front of the altar was Momo, staring blankly at the ceiling. Moonlight peered through dusty glass windows and onto Momo that made her blonde hair glow white.

Momo looked absolutely ethereal.

Almost as if at any moment, Momo would fly away.

As Mina stepped closer, Momo snapped out of her trance and turned around with a smile. "Hey, you found me."

"I was looking for you," Mina replied. "What are you doing here?"

"To calm my nerves. Feeling everyone's anxiety in the main building was suffocating," Momo let out a hollow laugh but her smile did not falter. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I need you to release me from the blood contract," Mina urged. "I know how powerful Jiaer is. So long as I'm in this form, I can't fight at full strength." When she saw Momo look at her apprehensively, Mina pressed on. "Please, Momo. We don't have time. Is it because you don't trust me? Are you afraid I'll run rampant like before? Because if so, I won't. My memory has returned and I--"

Momo placed her hands on Mina's shoulder and slowly shook her head, effectively cutting Mina off.

"That's not it. That's not it at all," Momo spoke, voice barely above a whisper.

"Then why?" Mina pleaded with desperate eyes.

Momo's hands fell back to her sides. For the first time, Momo let down her guard and the smile disappeared from her lips, leaving only a sorrowful expression visibly on her visage.

"What the blood contract does is bind your soul and repress your power," Momo began to explain slowly. "Think of the way it does that is by acting like a metal chain rope that is tightly woven around your soul. The thing is, the chain rope is my soul. By releasing you from the contract, all it's really doing is cutting the chain to free your soul.

"But once you cut the chain… it's never really whole again, is it?" Momo forced herself to smile. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Mina heard with painful clarity. She wished she didn't understood.

But Mina did, and she felt her knees become weak. She felt her face ashen and her throat became dry.

"You die if you release me…" Mina whispered shakily, trying not to cry. "But you will also die by the contract itself…" She was really trying not to cry, but the moment she felt Momo wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace, the tears fell from Mina's eyes and she sobbed into Momo's shoulder.

Mina already lost her friends, her family, and her home. She didn't want to lose Momo too.

Was she destined to lose everything she loved?

Momo closed her eyes and gently nuzzled her face into Mina's hair. "I accepted my fate the moment I performed the contract. My only regret is that I can't stay by your side for much longer."

As a demon, Mina loathed the concept of miracles. Miracles would never happen to her kind because of their sinful origin.

But right now, she wanted a miracle to happen to save Momo's life.

Mina lifted her head and sniffled, staring straight into Momo's gentle eyes. "I have a confession to make. Although I am a demon, will you listen to what I have to say?"

"Always," Momo murmured and cupped Mina's cheek with one hand.

No matter what outcome of the battle was to come, Mina knew this was her last chance.

"I love you," Mina whispered.

A mix of happiness and anguish swirled in Momo's eyes when she heard those words leave Mina's lips.

There were no amount of words Momo could say to fully represent the feelings she had for Mina, so instead, she closed the distance between their lips and poured out all her emotions into a single kiss.

When they separated, Momo held Mina in her arms, savoring the warmth they were sharing.

"No matter what happens, I'll protect you," Momo promised.

_Even if it costs me my life._

~~~

Three hours before dawn, The Monastery bell from the highest tower rang. It's sound reverberated throughout The Monastery grounds and sent a foreboding shudder down everyone's spines.

Jiaer was just above the horizon and was approaching fast.

Every Exorcist and Cleric scurried outside and onto the fields.

"REMEMBER TO STAY BY A FELLOW EXORCIST!" Jin Park bellowed his command with strict authority as people ran past him. "DO NOT FIGHT ALONE OR YOUR DOWNFALL WILL BE GUARANTEED."

Jihyo quickly hugged Momo, Sana, and Mina. "Be safe. All of you. I'll support you all the best I can from here."

"You too, Jihyo," Momo responded.

"We'll be back," Sana promised and hugged Jihyo tightly.

"I'll make sure this all ends," Mina assured with conviction.

Every room in The Monastery was lit, the massive building becoming a beacon of light to aid its warriors in the darkness. Everyone was armed and in position. Tension rose when they saw Jiaer's army of demons marched closer, a vile, malevolent aura emanating from the manifestation of man's sin and corruption.

Suji, a veteran Exorcist standing within ear range of Momo, spoke aloud. "Are those… reanimated corpses?"

Momo scanned the enemy front line and noticed the walking figures of rotting flesh among them.

"Look at their clothes," Youngjae, another Exorcist, pointed out. "They resemble what the farmers from the southern plantation wore."

"He must have resurrected the people he killed to fight for him," Sana whispered to Momo with dread. "How horrible…"

Before Momo could say anything, Mina pushed past Sana and Momo and started to make her way to the front. "Mina, where are you going?!" Momo questioned.

"Stay in the crowd," Mina ordered over her shoulder and continued weaving her way to the front. Once there, Jiaer ominously descended from the sky and hovered above the ground meters away from where Mina stood. Jiaer…" Mina seethed.

"Myoui Mina, I have found you at last," Jiaer said in an eerily, calming voice, his icy white eyes peering down at Mina. "What a revolting form you have taken. You resemble a human far too closely for my liking." He scanned the rows of Exorcists behind her. "Now, you're working together with these humans. Disgusting."

"You're the one who is truly sickening for what you've done to my House! To my _people_!" Mina countered, anger flashing in her red eyes.

Jiaer smirked and crossed his arms before ascending back into the air. "And yet, despite knowing my strength, you willingly sought the aid of these humans, knowing they will soon be slaughtered. Their blood will be on your hands."

Jin Park stepped forward, wielding a massive, holy broadsword, glaring up at Jiaer. "It was our decision to fight. We cannot allow a demon like you to do as you please."

The smirk from Jiaer's face disappeared and was replaced by a deep frown. "No matter. I care none for your reasoning for interfering with demon-related matters. Savor what little time you have left on this plane."

Jiaer wordlessly outstretched his arm forward, and the rows of demons and the damned let out a dreadful screech in unison, then mindlessly charged forward.

Jin Park let out a booming battle cry, and all Exorcists spurred into action.

Momo and Sana wasted no time returning to Mina's side, and together, the three of them fought whatever monster came their way.

Sana shot down two possessed ravens that were diving towards them.

Mina shot out a ball of concentrated fire at a rampaging boar's front leg, effectively knocking it down before slashing its flank with her claws.

Momo narrowly dodged two corpses that lunged at her and threw two vials of holy water on them, causing the undead to burst into flames.

Every demon an Exorcist vanquished, another would take its place. Clerics were endlessly reciting enchantments and healing spells to aid the Exorcists on the battlefield while others provided defensive barriers to protect The Monastery. Few of the clerics had to resort to using offensive spells to fight off aerial demons that flew towards them.

The air reeked of blood, iron, and decay.

A third of the Exorcists have fallen due to exhaustion or being overwhelmed by the hordes of demons.

As Momo plunged her sword into the skull of a malicious fox, her eyes flickered upwards to where Jiaer was silently watching the carnage unfold. It made her uneasy.

Sana read her thoughts and pressed her back against Momo's while parrying an attack. "He's making this a battle of attrition. It's only a matter of time until we reach our limit."

Momo gritted her teeth in frustration, trying not to let out a curse. _We're falling into his trap. We need to defeat Jiaer or else we'll be wiped out._

With Sana having her back, Momo realized how far Mina was from them. "Sana! Mina's fighting over there alone! We need to regroup!" Momo shouted over her shoulder.

"Right behind you!" Sana yelled back.

Momo was ready to brute force through the demons between them and Mina when more came out of nowhere to block their path. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Momo growled and fired her pistol into the demons' skulls. She swiftly reloaded her gun only to realize how quickly her ammunition was draining. "I'm running low on bullets!"

"Same here!" Sana cried out in frustration as she reloaded her both her pistols. "I still have some bottles of holy water and explosives but at the rate these demons keep spawning, I'm not sure how long I'll last!"

Momo's anxiety rose when she could no longer see Mina, coming to the conclusion this was also a part of Jiaer's plan. She had no time to waste on the underlings.

"MOMO! SANA! CATCH!"

Momo and Sana lifted their heads to see two belts of ammunition being thrown their way, catching a belt each, before turning their gaze to the source of the voice.

Riding on their respective horses, Nayeon and Jeongyeon were approaching them.

With her hair tied up in a high ponytail and a new eyepatch with a yellow cross stitched on, Nayeon brandished her blade and cut down every demon she passed.

Jeongyeon stayed close to Nayeon from the rear, sniping foes from afar.

When Nayeon and Jeongyeon reached them, Sana looked at them with tears in her eyes. "Nayeon! Jeongyeon! You're here!"

"Sorry we're late! Sister Sunmi sent us a message through a falcon and we only received it a few hours ago," Nayeon explained quickly.

"What's the situation? Where's Mina?" Jeongyeon prompted.

"We got separated!" Momo shouted. "I know which direction she is but there are too many demons!"

Jeongyeon shot a red flare into the sky, and within seconds, the four of them were bathed in a white light. Momo's wounds began healing and she felt rejuvenated.

"Jihyo's healing magic…!" Sana gasped, the familiar warmth spreading through her body.

"We'll clear a path for you," Jeongyeon called to Momo. "You prioritize getting to Mina!"

Momo nodded swiftly then charged into the horde separating her from Mina. Sana, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon combined their efforts to take down whatever demons that came for Momo. Any one they missed, Momo weaved around the monsters, fired bullets into their skulls, and continued dashing away. Her legs felt as if they were on fire, her muscles screaming from overexertion, but Momo persisted and pushed on forward.

Finally, Momo reached Mina.

But Jiaer reached her first.

"MINA!" Momo cried out.

"Stay back! You're no match for him!" Mina panted. Momo could see Mina received a few blows but she was still standing on her feet.

Jiaer sharply eyed Momo. "Don't interfere, human. Get in my way and you will perish."

Momo ignored his threat and pulled out a grenade infused with holy magic. She plucked the safety pin with her teeth and threw it at Jiaer.

A blinding explosion erupted around the Jiaer, but when the smoke cleared, he was still standing; Jiaer's wings acted as a shield. He drew back his wings, glaring at Momo.

Momo was stunned in fear. The grenade she used was powerful enough to completely wipe out ten demons in one explosion, yet it did no damage to Jiaer. How powerful was he?

Momo had no time to think as Jiaer zoomed towards her. She drew her blade and was barely to parry his claw strikes. With each blow, Momo realized he was toying with her. He wasn't even trying.

From the side, Mina sprinted towards Jiaer with growl, her claws endowed in flames, but Jiaer blocked her blows with his wings. With barely any effort, Jiaer roundhouse kicked Mina away before punching Momo in the gut that sent her flying.

Momo fell to the ground like a rag doll, coughing up blood, gasping for air.

Mina grunted in frustration as she struggled to prop her upper body. "M-Momo…!"

Jiaer slowly stepped towards Mina. "I thought I could have some fun with you before I drag you back to our plane and use every possible method to revert you back to a true demon, but you can't even entertain me in your current state." His gaze flickered to Momo. "And these humans aren't even worth wasting my energy on. I'll let the grunts finish them off and devour them."

Momo gritted her teeth, head still reeling. She wanted to do something, anything, but her body refused to move.

She couldn't allow Jiaer to take Mina away.

No matter what.

No matter the cost.

Momo then smiled ruefully to herself.

She didn't have much time left.

She knew what she had to do, even if it meant using the blood contract to its fullest potential.

With her right hand, Momo ripped open her blouse to reveal the Contractor Seal. The minute hand was thirty-five past the hour, the cursed black markings foreboding the inevitable. She swiped blood from her lips with her finger and traced a perfect circle around the seal.

" _Until I deem your service as complete, return to your true form and fight for me_ ," Momo murmured the incantation.

The ring of blood began to glow.

Mina's eyes widened upon feeling an intense burning sensation bubbling inside of her.

Sensing a change emanating from her, Jiaer hopped several feet backwards.

In seconds, Mina was encased in a pillar of fire that shot up to the sky. Then two demonic wings spread out from within the pillar and dispersed the flames to reveal Mina's complete, demon form. Her horns returned and Mina felt her fire coursing through her body burning hotter than before.

Mina stared down at her hands in shock. "How am I..?" Her had swerved back to where Momo was knocked aside. She saw Sana, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon surrounding Momo, wearing worried expressions on their faces. Mina focused on Momo and saw the seal glowing red.

Instantly, Mina knew what happened.

As Sana helped Momo sit up, Momo weakly looked at Mina and mouthed a single word.

_Fight._

"I see. So you're true form was sealed." Mina whipped her head back to meet Jiaer's smug expression. Black lightning flashed and crackled around his right arm. "This is perfect. Now, you are the way I want you to be."

Crimson eyes flashed in fury as tears streamed down Mina's face.

This was Mina's chance. This was her chance to avenge everyone that Jiaer slaughtered. This was her chance to save the humans who went against their own teachings to shelter and take care of her, and repay them for all their kindness.

But this chance… came at a heavy cost.

"No, Jiaer," Mina answered in an even voice that masked indescribable hatred. "You will not get your way. In the name of my House, I will _end_ you."

A bright, orange fire surrounded Mina. Then the flames burst even bigger than before, and the color of the fire transformed into blue.

That was the elemental power the House of Myoui held: the Azure Flame. The strongest and hottest fire among demons. It could burn endlessly unless the user willed the fire to stop, serving to torment the target.

The House of Wang wielded the Black Lightning: a powerful and corrupt electrical power that not only shocked the desired target to a immeasurable, painful degree, but also had the ability to hijack the target's nervous system and place them under temporary control of the user.

"Your father and brother couldn't defeat me," Jiaer sneered, flying into the sky. "They fell victim to my Black Lightning and ended their own lives. Not even their flames could protect them."

Mina tightly clenched her jaw before letting out a cry and flew after him.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon were fending off a hoard of undead while Sana watched over Momo, eyes full of grief. Momo's head was on her lap, eyes squeezed shut, breathing heavily.

The Contractor Seal glowed ominously.

"Momo…" Sana whimpered, gently combing her fingers through the other woman's hair.

Even though she was in pain, Momo still smiled, just like she always did.

"We'll be okay…" Momo murmured softly. "Believe in Mina…"

Momo drew in a slow breath.

The minute hand moved.

It was ten minutes before the hour.

The sky flashed black and blue.

Mina and Jiaer were locked in battle, exchanging blasts of their respective powers at each other, only for the latter to dodge in midair. Mina knew she couldn't overpower him head-on, so her best strategy was to catch him off-guard and burn his flesh and bones into ash. But the task wasn't easily done. Jiaer was just as agile as she was while carrying the strength that defeated her father and brother.

Mina narrowly swerved out of the way of a stream of lighting. She folded her wings close to her body so she would drop rapidly, then spread her wings again and charged at Jiaer in the form of a searing blue meteor. Mina saw him evading her trajected path, and in an attempt to sneak an attack, she abruptly halted her momentum and fired an azure blast in the direction he was heading. She was foolish to believe she'd land a hit, watching with dismay as Jiaer predicted her moves and dodged.

Mina inwardly cursed. As long as she remained in this form, she was a detriment to Momo's life. She couldn't afford this battle to continue for much longer, but she also knew she couldn't blindly rush in to force an end.

Black static cracked wildly around Jiaer, anger and annoyance flashing in his eyes. "You are only prolonging the inevitable. Surrender… AND SUBMIT!"

Mina realized with horror that the Black Lightning heading her way was traveling much faster than anticipated. Out of sheer panic, she was able to summon her Azure Flame to block his attack, but this was a situation she was desperately trying to avoid. Lightning and fire crashed against one another, but Mina could feel Jiaer slowly pushing her flames back.

If the Black Lightning struck her, it will all be over. Jiaer would win.

Mina felt her body was going to give out in a matter of minutes.

That's when Mina felt her chest become hot. It was a heat different from hers. It was warm and inviting. A feeling she felt when she sat at the table, reading a book and drinking a cup of tea with rays of sunlight shining through the window.

The feeling she would get when Momo took her hand into her own and smiled at Mina.

The love Momo gave her when they kissed.

Jiaer's eyes widen when he saw Mina's flames grew substantially in size. "What?! No…!"

"JIAER!!" Mina shouted at the top of her lungs.

The Azure Flame formed the shape of a dragon, devouring Jiaer's stream of lightning, It roared in rage that mirrored the all the suffering in Mina's heart, and enveloped Jiaer in a blinding tower of fire.

A raw scream filled with pure agony tore out from Jiaer's throat as the fire burned every part of him. It wasn't long until his wings were completely disintegrated and Jiaer fell from the sky, landing into the ground with a loud crash. Even then, his torture still wasn't over.

Mina floated down in front of the small crater Jiaer's impact created, and watched him burn with merciless eyes. Even when he begged for his life, Mina ignored his cries and increased the intensity of the Azure Flame. Eventually, the screams went silent, and within minutes, the demon that was once Wang Jiaer was nothing more than a pile of charred flesh and bones.

Mina felt a heavy weight lift from her shoulders and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

_Father… Mother… Kai… I'm sorry I had forgotten you… Please forgive your daughter and rest in peace…_

With Jiaer gone, his malicious control over the lesser demons was gone. The rotting flesh of the undead melted away, allowing the souls of deceased to properly be laid to rest, and without any direction or guidance, the others began to fled. The remaining Exorcists gave chase to eliminate as many demons as they could while they had the upper hand.

Mina flew above the crowds, searching for Momo, worry bubbling in her stomach.

She had to hurry.

She had to find Momo.

Mina spotted two horses and what appeared to be four individuals. Lowering her altitude, she recognized Sana first and landed on her feet before she pushed herself into a sprint.

When Mina was close enough, the first thing her mind registered was Nayeon and Jeongyeon were there, both shedding tears.

The next was Sana sobbing violently.

And the final realization…

… was Momo laying in Sana's arms, completely still.

The seal was no longer glowing red, but the minute hand finished its cycle.

It reached its end.

Mina's knees almost gave out. Her chest tightened and it became difficult to breathe, akin to suffocation.

Mina knew. She knew this was the price because it what was what Momo wanted. Momo knew the price when she restored Mina's true form, and Mina knew she couldn't allow Momo's sacrifice to be in vain. Yet Mina hoped from the bottom of her heart that maybe miracles could happen for demons too, and Mina could finish the battle to speak to Momo for one last time.

But Mina didn't make it.

Momo was dead.

Then, Mina's eyes widened and she clutched the area over her heart and felt the contract was still intact. But with Momo gone, Mina should have been freed from the contract. That was what she was told.

Mina felt something tremoring, rumbling, inside of her.

Something was terribly wrong.

"All of you… need to get away from Momo right now," Mina urged shakily as panic began to rise. It came to no surprise she was met with confused looks. "Listen to me, get away from her now!"

With tears in her eyes, Sana shook her head, refusing to move.

"What are you talking about?" Jeongyeon snapped. "Our friend just died… Let us grieve for her-–"

A powerful, malicious shockwave pulsated from Momo.

Mina, Sana, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon all felt it.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon helped pull Sana to her feet and staggered away.

Several more shockwaves vibrated across the ground. Then Momo's body lurched forward unnaturally and went on all fours. The body twitched several times before two demonic wings sprouted from its back, right through the clothes. It became surrounded in a tower of fire and an ear-piercing shriek that didn't sound human came from within the flames.

The pair of wings fanned the fire away and there stood Momo, slouched forward but alive. Her hair was no longer blonde, now tainted black, and her nails were sharpened into claws. Not only that, but her canines were also sharpened like fangs, and blood-red eyes full of ferocious hostility stared right into Mina, ripping the silver cross from her neck and onto the ground.

Instead of the contract killing her, the part of Mina's soul that resided inside of Momo devoured her soul, transforming her into a mindless demon.

Momo was no longer a human.

"N-No… Momo…" Sana muttered as she trembled.

Momo snapped her head towards Sana with a growl and lunged towards her. Nayeon shoved Sana aside and blocked Momo's claw swipe with her blade. "Momo, stop! It's me, Nayeon!" The only response Nayeon received was another vicious growl as Momo relentlessly slashed against Nayeon's weapon.

A couple meters of way, Jeongyeon pointed her revolver at Momo with unsteady hands. She bit down on her lip with hesitation. "Damn it… Damn it! Momo, please don't make me shoot you…!"

Momo heard the click of a gun and shifted her attention away from Nayeon to charge at Jeongyeon instead. Jeongyeon was paralyzed with fear when she looked into the eyes of her former friend.

Mina swooped in from the side and tackled Momo away before she could hurt Jeongyeon. Mina stood right between them, her back turned to Jeongyeon as she stared down Momo. "The three of you shouldn't have to do this," Mina spoke quietly to Jeongyeon. "None of you should be the ones to kill her."

"Mina…?" Jeongyeon questioned.

"She's like that because of me," Mina continued, curling a fist. She felt herself shake, but she couldn't stop. She looked over her shoulder, voice thick with emotion. "I'm sorry I won't be able to take care of Momo like you wanted me to…"

"Mina, wait–" Jeongyeon tried stopping her, but Mina ignored her and flew towards Momo.

The bandages on Momo's left arm gradually burned off off as fire enveloped her limb. Mina turned and swerved while dodging the fireballs Momo threw at her. With cruel realization, she realized that was the same arm she was responsible for burning months ago. Now, it was concentrated with fiery power, being used against Mina. As an Exorcist, Momo fought while planning her next method of attack. This Momo was blindly aggressive and feral, relying purely on instincts. Mina defended, dodged, and counterattacked when she could, but all her attacks did nothing.

It wasn't that Mina didn't have any strength to fight; it was because she didn't have the _will_ to fight. She could easily use the Azure Flame end all this, but her heart ached seeing what Momo has become. There was no kindness in those eyes. Momo didn't smile, only growled and barred her teeth. No matter how many times Mina called her name, Momo didn't answer.

Mina didn't know what to do. Was there anything she _could_ do? If their roles were reversed, would Momo do anything differently?

Mina placed her hand over her heart.

_"You and I, we're connected."_

Momo let out a roar and fired several more fireballs at Mina. Mina summoned a wall of her own fire in front of her to block the blasts, then swooped in to kick Momo across the face. Angered, Momo roared again.

In the realm of humans, Mina was looked down upon by eyes filled with contempt and disgust for being a demon. She was all alone. It was Momo who looked past her superficial shell and reached out to Mina to save her from isolation. The warmth from Momo's love for her was what saved Mina and gave her strength.

But what about her own love? Was it strong enough to save Momo?

_"Even if the world turns against you, I will always be by your side."_

The fire swirling around Momo's left arm amplified in brightness and heat.

Momo screeched as she pushed herself off the ground, lunging at Mina.

This time, Mina was done running away and stood her ground with open arms.

_"But what would you do if somehow, I revert back to my true form and I don't remember you? What will you do if I try to hurt you? Kill you? What then, Momo?"_

_"Then I'll bring you back. I'll snap you out of it and make you remember."_

Momo's arm pierced through Mina's stomach.

Mina coughed out blood…

… and smiled with tears streaming down her cheeks.

" _S-Shine… bright morning light… now in the air the spring is c-coming_ …" Mina sang weakly.

At the sound of Mina's voice, Momo quieted down and ceased growling, staring at her.

" _Sweet… blowing wind… s-singing down the hills and valleys…_ "

Mina's vision began to blur.

She slowly reached out and cupped Momo's face.

" _K-Keep… your eyes on me… now we're on the edge of hell…_ "

Mina coughed out more blood. She was barely able to make a sound, whispering the final lines.

" _Dear, my love… sweet, morning light…_ "

Her fingers slid down Momo's cheek.

_"Wait for me, you've gone much farther…_ "

_Too far…_

When Momo came too, she was holding Mina's limp body in her arms, her hands and arm covered in blood. She felt that her body was different and it felt like her body was on fire. Momo stared and stared and stared at Mina, her mind processing what she was seeing.

Momo shifted her gaze at her bloodied arm, and a sickening feeling settled in her stomach.

_Did… I do this?_

"Mina…?" Momo whispered. She gave Mina a tiny shake. "Hey… wake up… We need to head back home." No response. Momo shook her again. Tears welled in her throat. "If you wake up, I-I promise I'll stop sleeping in… I promise I'll get up in time to do my chores so you won't have to do them… And then I'll make your favorite tea… Every morning if you'd like… But you have to wake up first, okay? Please… please wake up!"

Momo cradled Mina's head to her chest, burying her face in Mina's hair. Her entire body shook violently as she began sobbing, absolute despair crashing down onto her.

Momo threw her head back and screamed at the sky, voice filled with anguish.

"MINAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

_Momo…_

Shocked, Momo quickly looked down at Mina. Mina wasn't moving, wasn't breathing, but Momo was certain she heard her. Somehow, Mina's spirit still persevered.

Momo looked down at her chest and saw the Contractor Seal.

It was still there.

As long as she was alive, as long as Momo still held a part of Mina's soul within her, there was still a chance to save Mina.

And Momo had to take that chance.

~~~

After the battle, the surviving Exorcists started to collect the fallen bodies of their comrades and the Clerics tended to the wounded.

Momo bandaged the wound she inflicted on Mina and held her in her arms while facing her friends. Everyone was still in shock by Momo's transformation but made no attempts in attacking her just because she was a demon now.

"You're going now?" Sana asked.

Momo nodded, then gazed softly down at a comatotse Mina. "Heading into the demon realm is the only way I can fully save her. Our medicine won't work on her body. Now that I'm a demon, I'll be able to cross the Astral Plane."

"Do you think you'll be able to find help over there?" Nayeon asked worriedly. "We know nothing about the other side."

"I don't know what state Jiaer left the realm in, but I must try."

"Don't do anything reckless. Please come back in one piece. Both of you," Jeongyeon said with a small smile.

"We'll be waiting," Sana added, holding back her tears.

Momo nodded again and closed her eyes. Momo surrounded herself and Mina in a cloak of fire, neither being burned. She spread her wings and flew up into the sky, steadily gaining speed as she gained altitude. Momo began to feel an unnatural force that wasn't gravity weighing her down, and she understood that this holy force was the Astral Plane. Momo allowed her fire to burn hotter and hotter, until she pierced through the barrier with a loud, thunderous crack.

Momo tightly held onto Mina and kissed the top of her head.

_Just a little longer, Mina… I'll find a way to save you._

_I promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you missed the link to the lullaby: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGOAex5mSgw


	3. Epilogue

Two years have passed since the battle against Jiaer.

Momo nor Mina have returned, but life still moved on.

Sana retired from being an Exorcist and got married to Jihyo, who still worked at The Monastery. Together, they adopted Dahyun and Tzuyu, and had a small cottage of their own a few miles away from Nayeon and Jeongyeon. The other couple adopted Chaeyoung, so the three former orphans would still be able to see each other.

Chaeyoung was visiting their household while her parents went into down to by seeds and feed for their livestock. She was running around with Dahyun and Tzuyu outside, while Sana and Jihyo were preparing apple pie for everyone.

"I miss having the kind of energy the children have," Sana commented as she peeled the skin off another apple, hearing loud laughter coming from outside.

"I'm actually jealous," Jihyo chuckled while preparing the pie crust. "If I had their energy, I'd finish the housework every day before noon."

They heard the door abruptly open, and three heads popped in one by one.

"Is the apple pie ready yet, Miss Sana?" Chaeyoung asked with expectant eyes.

"Is the apple pie ready yet, Mommy?" Dahyun also asked with a grin.

"Apple pie?" Tzuyu asked simply, looking over at the crush Jihyo was working on.

"Not yet, girls. It will be at least another hour," Jihyo answered.

A resounding, unified groan erupted from all three of them before they bolted back outside.

"They're so silly sometimes," Sana giggled.

Jihyo agreed and gave Sana a long look. "You look better today. Did you sleep well last night?"

Sana sliced a peeled able into smaller, thinner pieces. "I did, thank you. I'm sorry if I've been keeping you up from my restless movement."

Jihyo began outlining the pie pan with the dough crust. "It's alright. I still get my sleep in the end. I only wish the same for you."

"Thank you for always being so understanding, Jihyo. I love you."

Pink cheeks bloomed on Jihyo's face as she smiled. "You're welcome, Sana. I love you too."

A loud boom sounded from outside that was accompanied by a small earthquake that shook the tables and dishware. Jihyo and Sana held onto their ingredients and cookware. Fortunately, nothing fell onto the floor.

"W-What was that?" Jihyo asked, unsettled.

"I'm not sure," Sana muttered.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" It was Dahyun's voice coming from outside.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY– OW!" A smack. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR DAHYUN?"

"They're not your mommy, Chaeyoung! They're mine and Tzuyu's!"

"They're practically my moms too!" Chaeyoung whined.

Sana looked at Jihyo with a confused expression, slightly anxious. Wiping their hands on their aprons, they head outside. Sana saw the three of them cheering happily and clapping, looking up to the sky.

When Sana followed their eyes and saw what they saw, she gasped while covering her mouth with one hand, as tears instantly streamed down her face.

Momo slowly descended from the sky.

To Momo's right, hand in hand, was Mina.

"MINA'S HERE! MINA'S HERE!" Chaeyoung yelled.

When they landed safely on the ground, Momo looked over at Sana and Jihyo with a silly broad grin. "Hey."

Jihyo couldn't say anything, sobbing too hard from happiness.

Sana wiped away her tears with the back of her hand as she gazed at Momo and Mina. "You're back."

Momo nodded, then looked sheepishly at Mina. "We're home."

"We're both home," Mina smiled and intertwined her fingers with Momo's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost six months later, and this ambitious fic is finally finished. Huge thank you to everyone who has waited so patiently for this MiMo fic. 
> 
> Special thanks to @tonidoodles on Twitter for the art I commissioned her to draw for this story. You can find it on my Twitter @wooperskai !
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed this crazy journey as much as I did. 
> 
> (The manga that inspired me to write this story: Chrono Crusade and Pandora Hearts.)
> 
> If you are wondering what MiMo did in the demon realm, they rebuild Mina's House and restored order among the 7 houses :)
> 
> Thanks again for reading, Till the next story.


End file.
